


A Shiver of Happiness

by MaidenM



Series: Ferdibert Parenthood Adventures [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous reason for the mpreg, Coitus Interruptus, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Smut, No beta we die like mne, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: “Are you going to stand there all night,” Ferdinand spoke softly as he placed a bookmark between the pages and set the book aside, “or are you going to join me in bed, dear husband?” With a gentle flourish, the redhead pulled the covers aside in a most inviting manner and patted the space beside him. With such a small gesture, Hubert found himself drawn to the redhead like a celestial body pulled into the orbit of the sun. More than that, the feeling of Ferdinand’s eyes on him as he walked up to the bed, crawled onto the mattress and made himself comfortable beside that warm body never failed to send a shiver up his spine.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Parenthood Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	A Shiver of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been taking a break from writing for a bit, and I feel like I really needed it tbh. I hope to be getting back to it properly this week, hopefully with an update to The Caged Sun at the end of the week. But for now, I needed to write something sappy!
> 
> Do note that there's implied past and future male pregnancy here, with no reason given as to how that is possible. I felt like elaborating was unnecessary, and you can imagine it however you're comfortable with.

The hour was late when Hubert finally finished up his evening routine, dressed in his pyjamas and stepped into his and Ferdinand’s chambers. Though he had some difficulties at the start, the transition from a near obsessive relationship with his work into something much more… perhaps he would go so far as to call it _normal_ was something he was finally getting used to. 

His daily habits had become thus; During the morning his time was spent sleeping in if he could - as Linhardt had had the audacity to tell not just Edelgard but also Ferdinand about Hubert’s poor sleeping schedule in a clear violation of patient-doctor confidentiality - leaving the morning chores to Ferdinand who was a early riser by nature and was also for some reason - something about the morning horse rides and “adequate habits” - not under the same scrutiny as Hubert was by their Doctor and their Emperor. And lately, Ferdinand had judged that Alicia was old enough to join him in the mornings. Perhaps not for the brisk rides he loved so much, but shorter ones.

Hubert couldn’t say he loved the idea of his little girl up high on one of the former warhorses Ferdinand cared for so he just thanked his lucky stars that he was usually dead asleep whenever that happened and that Ferdinand was perhaps even more protective than he was over their daughter.

By the time he woke up late in the mornings, his breakfast was brought to their quarters by his staff. By that time both his husband and their daughter had eaten, but Ferdinand usually joined him for a pre-noon cup of tea while Alicia joined them through the promise of a small snack. Hubert would never admit it to anyone outside their closest friends, but enjoying his morning coffee with his daughter on his lap and his husband humming whatever tune he had on his mind that morning was a domestic moment he never thought he’d have, nor could he ever imagine that he’d come to cherish those moments as much as he did.

Once they started, his workdays were mostly the same. Alicia always made a little bit of a fuss when her nursemaid arrived, and Hubert would again never quite admit how much that warmed his heart to see her so eager to have them stay. The thought that she didn’t want them to leave her usually kept him with a smile during the brisk walk to his office, before he allowed his usual professionalism to take over. He tried to make clear lines in the sand concerning his personal and professional duties, after one memorable occasion when Alicia had been just over a year old. She had been afflicted with a fever that left them unwilling to leave her side, and Ferdinand had a very important speech to make before the cabinet so he had decided that just this once he could tend to her in his office. It had made for quite the situation when one of his agents had arrived and announced their mission a failure, and Hubert had to find a way to be sufficiently threatening, firm and professional while Alicia was playing with a bright red ring with bells on it in his lap, shaking it as if the cheerful jingling sounds would punctuate his reminder to his agent of just how unacceptable such shortcomings were under his command. It hadn’t been easy.

He tried to keep himself working until evening, but always wanted to make it home before the sky darkened. It still did not sit entirely well with him, leaving his unfinished work for his aides or to be worked on the next day. On more than one occasion Ferdinand had to almost physically restrict him from returning to his office for one more hour, one more report, but…

Well, he was not made of stone. When their dinner was served and Alicia would look at him and ask “Daddy, pick me up!” with her little arms stretched towards him so that he could place her at her seat of honor… he was content.

And now, in the evening, came the part that still remained his favourite part of the day despite how late it was. Alicia had been put to bed. The palace was quiet as the moon began its journey across the sky. And in their bed, warm and comfortable Ferdinand sat enveloped in the soft light of the oil-lamp on his nightstand as he did some light reading to wind down from the events of the day.

For a few moments he stood just beyond the doorway, taking in the sight of the man who had made his life so much fuller. After a while Ferdinand’s eyes met his, and the two shared a few seconds of silence.

“Are you going to stand there all night,” Ferdinand spoke softly as he placed a bookmark between the pages and set the book aside, “or are you going to join me in bed, dear husband?” With a gentle flourish, the redhead pulled the covers aside in a most inviting manner and patted the space beside him. With such a small gesture, Hubert found himself drawn to the redhead like a celestial body pulled into the orbit of the sun. More than that, the feeling of Ferdinand’s eyes on him as he walked up to the bed, crawled onto the mattress and made himself comfortable beside that warm body never failed to send a shiver up his spine.

It was not the same shiver he had felt during the beginnings of their courtship, he had realised some time ago. _That_ shiver was still present, even now as he leaned over to claim his husband’s lips, allowing his hand to sneak under the covers and caress a solid thigh with practiced movements. No, the shivering that coursed through him now - not through his skin nor his bones but through his _soul_ \- was something he was at once familiar with and a stranger to. It flowed through him like a river whenever Ferdinand would bring their tea and coffee to his office whenever he couldn’t step away for their usual meetings. It came when Alicia crawled up on his lap and asked him what he was reading, eyes wide as he tried to explain the complexities of chemistry in as simple terms as he could. And it came to him now, twisting together with the shudder of arousal as he leaned over his lover, bodies pressed close and heart stuttering when Ferdinand moaned into their kiss.

Hubert felt _loved._

It was not a feeling he had been familiar with before Ferdinand. Even with Edelgard he had never allowed himself to see his own worth so highly in her eyes. But here, now, as a husband and a father, he could call the feeling nothing else.

His hand groped further as he broke the kiss and leaned down to place his lips on Ferdinand’s cheek, jaw, neck, almost innocent pecks that stood warm and gentle against the heated embers of his lust fanned by the sweetest of gasps when his hand slipped beneath fabric and encountered skin. He crawled, graceless yet with purpose, until his body slotted firmly between the equestrian thighs he had worshiped enough to put all but the most devout to shame throughout their marriage.

“Ferdinand,” he whispered as he looked up at his husband. Hooded amber eyes looked back at him, a playful smile accompanying them with just a hint of teeth. Ferdinand rolled his hips against him, just once, just enough to show Hubert the firmness of his own arousal making Hubert sigh breathlessly from both tension and relief.

“What do you need, Hubert?” Ferdinand asked as he leaned back into the pillows and slowly, temptingly unbuttoned his sleep shirt. With each button Hubert found his gaze transfixed at the spot previously shielded from his gaze, the fingers of his hands twitching with the urge to tear the clothing away and claim what belonged to him.

“I need…” he started as the final button popped open, but lost his voice as Ferdinand wasted no time to pull the fabric away like curtains from a window to grope at his own chest.

“Yes?” the redhead asked teasingly, knowing full well Hubert’s mind went blank the moment he started to roll his own nipple between his fingers. “Do you want me to ride you, Hubert? Or perhaps you could turn me over and fuck me ass-over-tits?”

Normally the mere sound of filth from Ferdinand’s lips was enough to make Hubert throw every caution to the wind but tonight there was something he needed. Something that rested at the back of his head, eager to make itself known yet shrouded in a mist Hubert didn’t yet know how to dissipate.

“I want…” he tried again, leaning down to press his lips against the skin of Ferdinand’s neck, his chest, his belly…

_Ah,_ he thought as his face rested against that place. There were stretchmarks that would never fade there. Small scars that told the tale of the burden Ferdinand had carried for them for months, more valuable to Hubert than any of his husband’s many wartime marks, sublime as they were to him. And low at the center, clean and surgical, one more scar marred the redhead’s skin. Hubert pressed his lips against it, feeling that _something_ rise through the fog and take on an unexpected shape.

“Or you could finger me to completion while I do the same for you. We could--” Ferdinand mumbled above him, unaware of the turn Hubert’s mind had taken. Hubert left one more kiss against heated skin before he crawled back up and leaned down to whisper into his husband’s ear.

“I want another kid,” he murmured, the words spilling from his lips before they could even form properly in his mind.

His heart stuttered for a second when he felt Ferdinand stiffen beneath him.

“What?” Ferdinand asked after a few moments, the question bringing a puff of air against the shell of Hubert’s ear. Hubert licked his lips, steeling his nerves for a moment before he sat up and met Ferdinand’s shocked and wide eyes firmly.

“I want you to bear me another child,” he said quietly.

Ferdinand was a sight before him, illuminated by the lamp still burning beside them and eyes widened as the words that had just been spoken sunk in. For a moment Hubert was afraid that this was a fragile moment, one that he could or maybe even had broken with such an impulsive request.

“It-- it doesn’t have to be now, or ever if you are unwilling,” he tried to amend. “But I want you to know that… that being with you and Alicia, having a _family_ was not something I ever saw for myself when I thought about my future and…” A glimmer of hope came to him as Ferdinand’s face slowly broke out in a gentle smile. “By giving me not just yourself but a daughter to love, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. And yet I find myself wanting more,” he finished meekly, one hand coming to rest on Ferdinand’s cheek just for another point of contact, another place to touch.

“Hubert.” The breath in the shape of his name was all Ferdinand said before his smile grew wider, his eyes glowing as he placed his own hand upon Hubert’s and brought it to his mouth to leave reverent kisses wherever he could reach. Not wanting to do worse, Hubert leaned in closer to leave a trail of kisses against amber locks, pulling their bodies together as close as he could.

“What, mmhn, what do you think Ferdinand? Talk to me,” Hubert begged between kisses as Ferdinand’s own shifted from his hand, to his wrist, to his shoulder and further to his neck. A hand snuk its way beneath his shirt, pulling at it and warming his skin from within as his arousal caught a second wind.

“I think,” Ferdinand chuckled beside his ear, “I think you should fuck me now. And then we will brainstorm baby names.”

Hubert found himself laughing even as Ferdinand’s hands grew more insistent and bolder than before. “Brainstorm afterwards? Do you really think we’ll have any energy for that after we’re done?”

“Do you really think I will be able to sleep after this?” Ferdinand laughed back before making a decisive tug to pull Hubert’s shirt over his head. Hubert had to agree, with the giddiness of relief and joy filling him from his core there was no trace left of the weariness the day had left him with. He was weightless, untethered in Ferdinand’s arms. They kissed, deeply and eagerly before Hubert pulled Ferdinand’s legs closer making the redhead fall on his back with a gasp and a smile. Leaning over his beloved Hubert’s world narrowed down to nothing but the smile on his face, the chuckles falling from his lips, the creek of their bedroom door--

“Daddies?”

“Darling!” The speed of both Ferdinand’s response and the pillow hitting Hubert’s face would have impressed him had the situation been different. As it were, it just killed his arousal rather effectively. Before he had even removed the damned thing from his face Ferdinand had already scampered away from under him, buttoned most of his shirt and sat at the edge of the bed with a flustered look he dearly hoped their daughter was too young to understand where it came from. “Honey, it is the middle of the night! What are you doing up and about?”

Alicia stood in the doorway, her favourite toy clutched tightly in her arms and her face in a confused frown. Her nightgown swung slightly around her legs as she squirmed on the spot.

“I had a nightmare,” she muttered as she held her toy closer to herself. Despite the fact that his nose throbbed a bit and there was definitely a part of him asking the universe _“Why tonight?”_ Hubert felt his shoulders sag.

“We talked about this, dear. Nightmares aren’t real,” he tried as he scooted over to sit next to his husband. The little girl stomped her feet in frustration at his words.

“But it was scary! There was an evil sorcerer! And an evil dragon! And an evil king!” his little girl countered, and Hubert had to wonder what he should reply to such a flawless argument. “I don’t want to sleep alone!”

Beside him, his husband sighed. “Alright darling, come here,” Ferdinand replied before Hubert had even drawn breath to do so. Without another word, their daughter scurried over and climbed up between them, taking her place right in the middle of the bed. “What made you so scared of sorcerers, dear?” Ferdinand asked as he tucked her in and lay down beside her.

“Uncle Caspar told me about them! He told me they burn people alive!”

“Uncle Caspar, huh,” Hubert muttered as he made himself comfortable on her opposite side. Gently, but firmly, he placed his hands around her ears. “Why do we keep letting Caspar babysit when he keeps giving her bad dreams with his inappropriate stories?” he hissed.

Ferdinand placed his hands over Hubert’s. “You do realise his evil sorcerer is based on you, right?” he hissed back.

“Daddies!” Alicia whined and shook their hands off her before lying down. Adamantly she grabbed Ferdinand’s hand in one of hers, and Hubert’s hand in the other. “Night, daddies,” she said before closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them again. “I said ‘Night, daddies’!”

“Good night, Alicia,” Hubert muttered, trying to keep the smile off his face as he did.

“Good night, darling,” Ferdinand echoed. With the bedtime ritual complete, Alicia closed her eyes again. It didn’t take long before she was asleep. With some effort, Hubert untangled his hand from hers.

“You know, I never thought I’d have to compete with _her_ over the right to sleep with you,” Hubert mumbled quietly as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He was rewarded with a short and quiet laugh.

“It’s just part of the joys of parenthood, I’m sure,” Ferdinand whispered with a smile. For a moment they lay there in silence, Alicia’s snoozing being the only sound in the room. After a while, Ferdinand’s face grew pensive. He shifted slightly where he lay. “I hope you still… want what you said.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow at him. “Why wouldn’t I still want it?”

“Well, this here was a good reminder.” Ferdinand said as he nodded towards the sleeping girl. “There are going to be more interrupted nights, even more frequently than they are now if we try again.”

Hubert chuckled and rolled over to extinguish the lamp. “I’m counting on it, my love.”

And as the room fell into darkness, the family went to sleep.


End file.
